Clinical Research Unit The Clinical Research Unit (CRU) of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) was established in 1993 as the first major facility for support of clinical cancer research at UCLA. The establishment of this unit was critical to move the Division of Clinical/Transitional Research of the JCCC and its investigators into a position from which it could play a significant role in investigator-initiated, cooperative group and industrysponsored clinical research in cancer. Since the 2002 renewal, the JCCC has formed a separate 501 (c)(3) that allows us to partner with community oncologists in the accrual of subjects to high-priority studies. Translational Oncology Research International (TORI) has a formal Memorandum of Understanding that defines its relationship to the JCCC. Partial funding (20% of the full operating budget)is requested to support the CRU. The remainder of the funds come from various institutional resources.